Symphony of Passion
by James Stryker
Summary: Jodi and Corki catch Sun Hi in a private moment and decide to "help" her out.


_**Symphony of Passion**_

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you a new story. This time, it's a new fanfic for the Nickelodeon show** _ **Make It Pop**_ **. And who will I be writing about today? I am going to writing about Sun Hi, Jodi and Corki. Jodi and Corki hear Sun Hi masturbating in her bed and they decide to "help" her and Sun Hi ends up having a little fun with Jodi and Corki. Now before you read this story, it is rated M for sexual content and it will have some mind-blowing girl-on-girl-on-girl action between Sun Hi, Jodi and Corki. This story will contain a whole lot of smut, and if you don't like reading about smutty action between Sun Hi, Jodi and Corki, then turn back and don't read it. P.S. I do not own** _ **Make It Pop**_ **or the characters. So here it is, I present to you my first ever** _ **Make It Pop**_ **story** _ **Symphony of Passion**_ **. Enjoy.**

It was a quiet and warm Friday night at Mackendrick Prep and all of the students were asleep in their dorm rooms. The girls were sleeping, having peaceful slumber. Except for one girl. Jodi was tossing and turning in her bed, hearing a faint whimper coming from the room.

"Ugh! What is going on? Whoever is making that noise is going to get punched." Jodi thought to herself as she covered her head with her pillow so she won't hear the noise. But started to get a little irritated again as the noise continues. Jodi growled and threw her pillow at Corki, waking her up and making her shriek in shock.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Corki whispered and threw her pillow at Jodi.

"Because you're making noises while we're trying to sleep." Jodi said.

"Me? I wasn't making any noises. Maybe you're the one that's making noises. You're always doing that while thinking about Caleb." Corki crossed her arms at Jodi.

"What? I never do that. And I don't fantasize about Caleb. We're not together anymore. Besides, he's with Heather now. Maybe you're the one that's doing that and thinking about Jared while he's away." Jodi said.

"I never do _that_." Corki said. Jodi raised an eyebrow at Corki, knowing that she's lying about masturbating. "Okay, maybe once. Well, twice. Maybe three times. Okay, I do it all the time because I never had sex with Jared and I think about my first time with him! Happy?!"

"Oooookay. That a bit TMI there. Then if it's not you making that noise and it's not me. Then who?" Jodi asked as she began to notice some movement on Sun Hi's bed. The two began to wonder if their best friend/roommate is not feeling well. Maybe it was something that she ate for dinner that's not sitting well for her stomach. Then all of a sudden, Sun Hi kicks the covers off of her, revealing herself to Jodi and Corki.

"Oh, my God. Sun Hi is….oh my…" Corki whispered as she watched Sun Hi squeezing her bare breasts and rubbing her clit in a circular motion and in an up and down motion. Jodi and Corki could not believe how sexy Sun Hi looked playing with herself. The adorable, energetic diva played with her nipples while rubbing her pussy. She used her fingertips to tease her erect nubs and rolled them around. Jodi and Corki were fighting the urge to touch themselves while watching Sun Hi, but Jodi had an idea that she wanted her and Corki to do. Jodi made her way over to Corki's bed and whispered in her ear to tell her the idea. Corki's eyes widened in shock as she heard Jodi's plan, she started watching Jodi stripping out of her pajamas, leaving her in her black lacy bra and matching panties.

"Alright Corki, now it's your turn to remove your clothes." Jodi said.

"But, I'm not wearing a bra underneath my nightgown." Corki said.

"Well, you can be in only your panties. We're the only three girls here in this room, don't be shy about your body." Jodi said encouraging Corki to get undressed. Corki began to take her ponytail out and removed her blue and green nightgown, leaving her in her baby blue silk panties. "Wow, Corki. You look really beautiful."

Corki blushed. Her and Jodi made their way over to Sun Hi's bed. Soon, Sun Hi's hand was replaced by Jodi's tongue on her dripping wet slit and began to feel Corki's tongue licking her erect nipples, causing her to moan cutely, but then realized that somebody is pleasuring her.

"Mmm. Linc. Keep going, Linc." Sun Hi moaned and opened her eyes only to see Jodi licking her inner thigh and runs her wet slit with her fingers while Corki teases her nipples, causing her to gasp in shock. "Jodi! Corki! What are you two doing?!"

"What does it look like we're doing? We're trying to help you out." Jodi said.

"So, you two decide to have your say with me and help me out?" Sun Hi asked as Corki pressed her lips against hers, kissing her nice and slow while gently cupping her cheek. Sun Hi kissed Corki back while playing with her breasts, making her moan into the kiss. Jodi moves her free hand up to Sun Hi's breasts, gently kneading them and pinching her hard nubs.

"Let me taste you, Corki." Sun Hi moaned softly.

Corki climbs up on the bed and straddles Sun Hi's face, having her back to the wall and faced Jodi. Sun Hi pushed Corki's panties to the side to reveal her neatly trimmed pussy. Jodi slid her finger inside Sun Hi's dripping wet hole while licking her clit at the same time as Sun Hi starts licking around Corki's thin pink lips to tease her a bit. The intelligent teen whined, begging for Sun Hi's tongue to be inside her right now. Jodi kept a slow rhythm in Sun Hi, feeling how nice and wet she was. Corki spreads her legs wide open and slowly rode Sun Hi's tongue.

"God, that feels so good Sun Hi. Mmmm." Corki moaned. Sun Hi spits on Corki's pussy, rubbing her love button with her fingertips for a bit and spreads her delicate flower apart, pushing her tongue in and out of her tight pink hole. Jodi sped up her pace and latched her mouth onto Sun Hi's love button, lashing at it with her tongue, lips wrapped around it and gently sucking, she was wet all over. Jodi looked at Corki, who was grinding onto Sun Hi's face, and gave her a seductive smirk and winked at her. Sun Hi continued to moan into Corki's pussy and gripped her thighs tightly while the cute intelligent girl grinds faster on her face. Wanting to try something new on Corki, Sun Hi stops licking her dripping wet hole and starts licking her puckered opening. Corki cooed in delight as Sun Hi rimmed her while playing with her pussy. Jodi could taste a bit of liquid leaking out of Sun Hi's vagina. Corki gripped the headboard tightly till her knuckles turned white, she whole body trembled as she reached her orgasm.

"Oh, yeah. Mmmm! Sun Hi, make me cum. Oh, God! I'm gonna cum!" Corki cried as she cums all over Sun Hi's face. Sun Hi was the next girl to cum as Jodi brought her to her orgasm. Her sweet nectar squirts out all over Jodi's tongue and all over her face and fingers.

Corki moved herself off of Sun Hi's face and made out with her, tasting herself all over Sun Hi's tongue and moaned into the kiss while Jodi pulls her fingers out of Sun Hi and licked the cum clean off.

"Mmm, you taste pretty good Sun Hi." Jodi said licking her lips. "You know, I never got a chance to cum yet."

"Well, how about Corki and I make you cum?" Sun Hi asked. Jodi loved the idea of both Sun Hi and Corki pleasuring her. Jodi unhooked her bra and pulled her panties down to her ankles. Corki lies down on the bed as Jodi climbed on top of her in a 69 position while Sun Hi moved behind her and kissed Jodi for a bit, then placed some red-hot kisses on the back of her neck and down her back while she lowers herself down to her dripping wet sex. Corki moaned in response and returned the favor to Jodi by flicking her soft, wet tongue against her tasty pussy while Sun Hi licks her tight little asshole.

"Mmm. I love it when you two lick my pussy and my ass. You naughty girls." Jodi moaned as she went back to pushing her tongue deep inside Corki's love hole. Corki held her legs up in the air and felt Jodi's fingertip grazing her tight opening, gently pushing her finger inside a bit. Her fingers were still coated with her saliva, which made it easier to finger her. The bubbly diva continued to push her tongue in and out of Jodi's ass faster than a speeding bullet. Jodi stops licking and fingering Corki and stars bouncing her lovely, curvaceous ass on her face and gripped the bedsheets tightly. From having Sun Hi rimming her and Corki tongue-fucking her at the same time was enough to give Jodi the most intense orgasm ever.

"That's it! Keep going. I'm about to cum so fucking hard!" Jodi screamed. Her whole body shook violently as she starts to cum all over Corki's face. Her sweet girl cream spilled out of her pussy, Corki happily licked up and enjoyed the sweet flavor of Jodi Mappa. Jodi climbs off of Corki's face and kissed her and Sun Hi at the same time before drifting off to sleep.

"Feel better now, Sun Hi?" Jodi asked.

"Much better. Thanks for helping me out, girls." Sun Hi smiled at her and Corki.

 **And that was** _ **Symphony of Passion**_ **. I hope that you enjoyed it. So, what did you think of it? I need to write more stories for Nickelodeon shows. Like** _ **100 Things to Do Before High School**_ **for C.J. and Mindy Minus,** _ **The Thundermans**_ **for Max and Allison,** _ **Game Shakers**_ **for Babe and Kenzie,** _ **Bella and the Bulldogs**_ **for Bella and Sophie,** _ **W.I.T.S. Academy**_ **for Andi and Ruby and** _ **Talia in the Kitchen**_ **for Talia/Valerie and Talia/Debbie. Don't worry, I'll still finish** _ **Every Witch Way: Tales of Love**_ **. Its just that I need some help with ideas for a Jandi chapter. Plus, I've been busy with other stories for** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **,** _ **Descendants**_ **,** _ **Best Friends Whenever**_ **and** _ **Pretty Little Liars**_ **. I also came up with a few ideas for the upcoming Disney Channel movie** _ **Adventures in Babysitting**_ **for Jenny and Lola. And a few Disney Channel shows:** _ **K.C. Undercover**_ **for Karisa,** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **for Rilaya, Rucas, Lucaya, Corpanga, Joshaya and Markle,** _ **Best Friends Whenever**_ **for Cydby,** _ **Bunk'd**_ **for Xemma (Xander/Emma),** _ **Lab Rats: Elite Force**_ **for Skylar and Bree and** _ **Descendants**_ **for Mal/Evie/Audrey and another crossover story for** _ **Girl Meets World/Best Friends Whenever**_ **Riley/Shelby and Maya/Lucas/Shelby and Maya/Cyd. Which Nickelodeon show and which Disney Channel show or movie do you want me to do next? Feel free to message me. Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice and no flames) and I'll see you guys next time. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


End file.
